Espérance
by Synbou
Summary: Une traduction de "J is for Joy". Un petit quelque chose amène un brin d'espoir à Don.


Disclaimer: Rien de numb3rs ne m'appartient. Je ne retire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Series:Numb3rs  
Season: 2  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: K-K+

**A/N : Mon amie, Nicole, m'a mis au défi de traduire l'une de mes histoires en français. Voici la traduction. Elle est pour toi, Nicole.**

**Espérance **

(Traduction de « J is for Joy »)

Par IsabelleS

000

Il était près de 10 h 30 lorsque Don et Megan revinrent aux bureaux du FBI de Los Angeles. Ils avaient quitté tôt le matin même afin d'effectuer un suivi dans une affaire de meurtre en série.

Leur déplacement s'était avéré une totale perte de temps, tout comme bien d'autres auparavant. L'enquête n'allait nulle part et l'équipe entière commençait en s'en ressentir, même Charlie n'arrivait pas à formuler une hypothèse opérationnelle.

Don soupira malgré lui tout en marchant vers son espace de travail. Il laissa tomber ses clés sur son bureau puis retira sa veste du FBI détrempé. Il l'accrocha au dossier de sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse sécher. Il pleuvait depuis les petites heures du matin et les prévisions météo anticipaient que la journée allait demeurer froide, humide et grise. La pluie n'améliorait en rien l'état d'esprit déjà maussade de Don.

Il était frustré, voire même découragé.

Il y avait un homme, dehors, quelque part, qui violait et assassinait de jeunes adolescentes avant d'abandonner leurs corps nus et mutilés dans des bacs à ordures. Il y en avait eu six jusqu'à présent et ils n'avaient toujours rien sur ce monstre.

_Il_ n'avait rien.

Don avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'idée depuis des jours. Il se sentait complément dépassé. En était-il rendu au point où, sans l'une des solutions mathématiques de Charlie, il ne pouvait plus faire son travail correctement ? Qu'est-il advenu de ses instincts, de son flair, de ce qui avait fait de lui un agent accompli ? Pouvait-il même continuer à croire au côté positif du travail qu'il faisait ?

Ces temps-ci, chaque nouvelle victime lui faisait sentir son travail comme un échec – comme si il avait échoué à les protéger. Comment pouvait-il continuer à motiver son équipe lorsqu'il perdait sa propre confiance dans ses capacités à arrêter ce psychopathe sadique ?

- Tu te fais des reproches encore une fois? lui demanda Megan en déposant une tasse de café sur son bureau.

Sa voix sorti Don de ses sombre pensées. Il hocha la tête. Cela ne valait pas la peine de le nier.

- Merci pour le café

- De rien, répondit-elle. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Colby et David ?

Granger et Sinclair étaient sur le terrain à coordonner les efforts de recherche avec le département de police de Los Angeles.

Don secoua la tête négativement.

- Non. Le Monstre a tué à nouveau. Nous n'avons seulement pas encore retrouvé le corps, mais nous le ferons. Il va continuer à s'en assurer, lui rappela-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de la tête. Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos et pris ses messages téléphoniques.

Don décidé de faire de même. Il était temps d'arrêter de ruminer et de faire du vrai travail. Il prit note des personnes qu'il avait à recontacter, puis il porta son attention à sa boite de courrier interne. Une enveloppe verte avec des autocollants de bonhomme-sourire ressortie rapidement du reste de la pile.

Un petit sourire apparu aux lèvres de Don. Il se déploya lorsqu'il lu l'adresse de retour qui était inscrite au coin gauche de l'enveloppe. Il remit le reste dans la boite à courrier. Il prit une gorgée de café. Il s'assit plus confortablement dans sa chaise, puis il ouvra l'enveloppe. Il retrouva à l'intérieur la photo de graduation d'une jeune femme ainsi qu'une carte de remerciement avec un gros bonhomme sourire sur le dessus. Don ne pu s'empêcher de fixer le visage de la jeune femme avec fascination.

L'adolescente aux allures plus ou moins délicates quelques années auparavant se transformait en une jeune femme très féminine. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux frisés retomber sur ses épaules. Elle avait toujours cette étincelle dans ses yeux bruns qu'il trouvait si inspirant. Son sourire était radieux. Elle avait l'air fière et heureuse.

Le sourire de Don attint ses yeux.

_Sans vous__, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible,_ lu-t-il. _Merci de ne jamais me laisser tomber. Sincèrement, Espérance. _

Il soupira, cette fois-ci avec satisfaction. Il senti que la tension dans son cou relâcha quelque peu.

- Elle est belle, vint la voix de Megan par delà son épaule. Qui est-ce ?

- Etincelle, répondit-il avec affection en levant les yeux vers Megan.

- Pardon ?

Don ne pu s'empêcher un petit rire.

- Son nom est Espérance. Elle était membre d'une équipe de baseball parascolaire dont j'étais le coach lorsque j'habitais au Nouveau-Mexique.

Son sourire s'estompa.

Percevant le changement soudain dans l'attitude de son confrère, Megan mis sa main sur son épaule.

- Un jour, lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, Espérance a été prise en otage puis kidnappée durant un vol de banque qui a mal tournée. Don avala, puis continua : Je me suis retrouvé chargé de l'affaire. Cela a pris dix-huit jours pour la retrouver. Presque tout le monde avait abandonné l'espoir de la retrouver vivante.

- Sauf toi, dit Megan.

- Tu vois cette étincelle dans ses yeux ? Don lui fit-il remarquer. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la voir mourir. Ainsi, j'ai continué les recherches. La retrouver à été une chose, la ramener à la maison en un seul morceau en a été une autre… Heureusement pour nous, ses kidnappeurs savaient faire la différence entre dévaliser une banque et tuer des gens. Oui… Don hocha la tête, pensif. En y repensant, nous avons été chanceux.

- Ceci ne pouvait pas arriver à un meilleur moment, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Megan en faisant référence à la carte qui avait si soudainement allégé l'état d'esprit de son chef d'équipe.

Don retourna son sourire.

- J'en avais besoin, hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais l'appeler. Des félicitations s'imposent.

C'est une excellente idée! L'encouragea sa partenaire avec enthousiasme.

Cela prit moins deux minutes pour que Don retrouve le numéro de téléphone d'Espérance Taylor.

_- __Bonjour Agent Eppes !_, salua la jeune femme dès le moment qu'elle répondit à l'appel.

- Bonjour, Étincelle. Je vois que tu as l'afficheur téléphonique, maintenant. Comment vas-tu ?

- _Je vais très bien, et vous ?_

- Ça va. Tu es magnifique sur ta photo de graduation. Ton beau sourire a ensoleillé ma journée plutôt triste.

- _J'en suis heureuse. Je voulais simplement prendre une minute afin de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, encore une fois._

- Bien, aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de te remercier.

- _Ah, pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Pour me rappeler pourquoi je fais mon travail, lui dit-il.

- _Vous avez une affaire difficile_, dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

- Oui, répondit-il. Mais maintenant, non seulement j'ai un regain de confiance, j'ai aussi de l'espoir. Merci, Étincelle.

_Je vous __en prie, Coach, n'importe quand. _

000

Fin.

Écrit en mai 2006.

Traduit en Octobre 2008.


End file.
